


The Secret

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Panic Attacks, Secrets, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Jace, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Jace tells Clary something and makes her promise not to tell anyone else.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: SHBingo





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For my Shadowhunters Bingo square: Vampire Jace

Jace jolts awake in a cold sweat, chest heaving, heart racing. He sits up and looks around. He’s safe in his bed at the Institute, Clary by his side. She’s sitting straight up in bed, staring at him with a concerned look on her face. 

“Jace? Are you alright? What’s going on?” she asks, the concern also reflected in her voice. 

“I...I guess it was just a dream. Nightmare really.”

Clary takes Jace’s face into her hands and looks into his mismatched eyes. “Do you wanna tell me about it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to but talking about it might help you calm down. I can feel your heart beating, it’s going 100 miles an hour.”

Jace shakes his head. “No. I really don’t.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look good. You’re clammy and pale.”

“I’m okay. I promise. Let’s just go back to sleep. That will help more than anything.” Jace says as he lays back down on the bed. 

Clary is still looking at him warily but tentatively says, “Alright, if you’re sure.” 

“I’m sure.”

Clary kisses him then lays back down, her head on his chest so she can make sure his heart rate slows down. She feels Jace place a soft kiss on the top of her head and sigh as he pulls her in closer to him.

♦♦♦♦

A couple of hours later, after tossing and turning, Jace is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He can’t sleep. Can’t get the images and thoughts of the nightmare out of his mind.

He feels Clary roll over as she raises up onto her elbow and looks down at him. “Do you want to tell me about it now? Neither one of us is getting any sleep. Might as well talk about it since we’re both awake.”

Jace has resigned himself to the fact that he’s not going to be able to sleep unless he talks about it but he's still unsure. He begins quietly, “I was a vampire and.." He pauses, hesitant to continue, so Clary prompts, “And???”

Jace huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes. Clary can tell he doesn’t really want to tell her but she encourages him, “Go on.”

“Fine.” Jace sighs. He knows Clary isn’t going to let this go now. He starts talking and it all comes out in a rush. “Simon was there and he was, my...sire. And oh my god, he was trying to teach me everything about being a vampire, like he’s been a vampire for centuries or something. And Raziel, he would not...stop...talking. I couldn’t shut him up and I couldn’t get away from him. The thought of being linked to Simon for a literal eternity just about killed me.”

Clary giggles, raising her eyebrows. “That was all? That’s what made your heart race, gave you the cold sweats and had you jumping up in bed like Sebastian was in the room?” She continues to laugh.

“It’s not funny. I was going to go to Alec and ask him to kill me.” 

Clary clears her throat and tries to produce a straight face. “I’m sorry, you’re right. It must have felt very real to you.” She presses her lips together and looks away from Jace, desperately trying to keep from laughing again.

Jace flops back down onto the bed in a huff, turning his back to her. “I’m going back to sleep.”

The room gets quiet. Jace feels Clary move on the bed. She snuggles up against his back and nuzzles into his neck. She kisses the soft spot behind his ear as she snakes her arm around his waist and hugs him. “I’m truly sorry. I know you’re not a huge fan of Simon. I can see how the idea of an eternity with him would make you feel like you’d rather die. _I_ would rather you didn’t die though. I love you. I would love you even if you were a vampire. You being gone from the world is _my_ worst nightmare.”

Jace rolls over in the cage of Clary’s arms and kisses her sweetly. “I love you too. So much it hurts.” After a pause, “I need you to promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“You can’t say a word about this to anyone, especially Simon.”

“Oh, come on. I don’t know if I can do that. You know we don’t keep secrets from each other and-”

Clary is cut off by Jace’s lips on hers. Jace pulls away, resting his forehead against Clary's and looks at her with pleading eyes, “Please. I’ll never hear the end of it if he finds out. I don’t even want to think about the hell I’ll catch from Alec.”

Clary concedes as she returns Jace’s kiss. “Okay. I won’t say a word. It’ll be our secret. I promise.”

“Thank you. Now can we please go back to sleep? I’m exhausted.”

“Sure.” Clary tightens her hold on Jace, squeezing him to her as he nestles into her embrace, his head against her chest. She repeats Jace's action from earlier and kisses the top of his head, “I love you.” Clary waits to hear the usual ‘I love you, too’ but all she hears is snores. She smiles to herself, closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe out there. <3


End file.
